Достаточно
by Aerosalo
Summary: Достаточно это достаточно. Синдзи решает, что больше не может пытаться быть другом Аски. Перевод фанфика от YamiPaladinofChaos.


- Чем ты занят! Подними свой ленивый зад и сделай обед!

- Извини, - Синдзи Икари вздохнул, и безразлично кивнул, направляясь на кухню и, как обычно, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы не обращать внимания на бесконечную тираду рыжей. Но, как и у большинства вещей, у глубокого терпения пилота Евы 01 тоже были свои пределы, и девушка заставляла его использовать ранее нетронутые резервы.

- Прекрати извиняться и сделай уже это! - Зарычала Сооью Аска Ленгли, отвесив ему подзатыльник. Она дико ненавидела его хныкающее, трусливое поведение, то, как он позволял жизни просто нести его по потоку, и то, что он просто позволял всему случаться своим ходом. Это претило ей, напоминая о том, что она действительно ненавидела.

Он был похож на машину... или куклу.

Не сказав ни слова протеста, Третье Дитя проскользнул в кухню.

Даже после того, как он принял то, что никогда не будет рядом с отцом, он заводил друзей, открывал другим свое сердце в этой новой, странной жизни, и они отвечали тем же. Все, даже Аянами, стали чуть ближе...

Все, кроме Аски. Ее защита была стеной бичующего пламени, а язык – ядовитым и резким, способным быстро задеть его за живое. Она постоянно была враждебной, постоянно отталкивала его, и все его попытки приблизиться к ней были неуспешны.

Каждый день, он делал то же снова и снова, терпел ее ругань и прилагал все усилия, чтобы оставаться дружелюбным с ней. Каждый раз, когда она набрасывалась на него, кричала, била его, или как-то еще выплескивала свою злость, Синдзи просто принимал это, надеясь, что однажды она поймет: он – ее друг.

- Быстрее, Третье Дитя!

Конечно, с горечью подумал он, пока Аска продолжала свои разглагольствования, этот день наступит когда-то в далеком будущем.

*

Его утверждение, кажется, было пророческим, раздраженно отметил он, идя по коридорам NERV. Аска продолжила принижать и ругать его, хвастаться своим высшим коэффициентом синхронизации и «очевидно превосходящими навыками пилотирования», дойдя даже до того, чтобы напасть на его драгоценную мужественность. Это дошло до точки, когда он ушел и попробовал найти место, чтобы успокоиться, вместо того, чтобы идти домой.

Пусть парень и мог, как правило, вынести неплохое количество ругани, что объяснялось предательством его отца и отсутствием родительской любви в детстве, у него были свои пределы, и Аска мчалась к ним на всех парах.

Гнев, ярость, и даже чуточку ненависти горели в нем после ее особенно язвительных колкостей, и это дошло до того, что он мог вслух согласиться со своим другом о демонической природе Второго Дитя.

Не то, чтобы он на самом деле сказал это... больше из страха перед рассерженной Аской, чем перед чем-то еще.

Она могла быть милой с кем угодно, но все, зло подумал Синдзи, что она предлагала ему – это бессмертное презрение и ненависть. Был он действительно настолько низок в ее глазах, что не заслуживал хотя бы немного доброты, даже терпя все ее ругательства и все еще предлагая ей свою дружбу? Неужели она не понимает, что все, чего он хотел – стать ее другом? Попробовать стать ближе?

Не заработал ли он хотя бы какое-нибудь подобие цивилизованности?

Синдзи настолько кипел гневом, что даже не понял, что перед ним кто-то стоял, прежде чем не столкнулся с ним.

Споткнувшись, Третье Дитя извинился, заикаясь, и так и не понял, с кем он столкнулся. Но тихий смешок заставил его понять, кто это был.

- Здравствуйте, Кадзи-сан, - Тихо поздоровался он, потупив глаза.

- Какие-то проблемы, Синдзи? - Озадаченно спросил небритый мужчина. _«Парень выглядел готовым убить кого-то»_

- Всего лишь одна старая... - Тихо прошептал пилот Евы 01, большей частью для себя. _«Та, что у меня уже приличное время...»_

- Женского рода? - Спросил Кадзи, поднимая бровь. - Некоторый немецкий пилот, что ли?

Синдзи глубоко вздохнул, засовывая руки в карманы.

- Да...

Мужчина хихикнул, заставив Третье Дитя с любопытством посмотреть на него.

- Я правда восхищаюсь тобой, парень. На твоем месте я бы уже врезал этой чертовой девчонке. - Заметил Кадзи, с забавой смотря на парня. - Одно из трех: ты сумасшедший, ты мазохист, или ты ее любишь.

Яростно покраснев, Синдзи быстро замотал головой. _«Я должен быть сумасшедшим, чтобы любить ту, что только принижает меня»_

- Не думаю, что я люблю ее... Я просто мирюсь с этим, и надеюсь, что она будет моим другом. - Спокойно ответил он.

Теперь был черед Кадзи смотреть с любопытством.

- Зачем тебе _нужен_ друг, что постоянно оскорбляет тебя? Черт, почему ты вообще терпишь кого-то такого? - Шпиону было действительно любопытно, не в разведывательных целях, а больше ради того, чтобы понять комплексного подростка.

- Я восхищаюсь ее энергией, ее силой, - Тихо признал Синдзи. - Я думал, что став ее другом, я научусь быть таким сильным.

- Ты сильный, Синдзи, - Заверил его Кадзи, кладя сигарету в рот. Прикурив от зажигалки и вдохнув дым, он продолжил. - Ты все же пилот Евы.

Момент спустя он ухмыльнулся.

- И все еще продолжаешь попытки быть другом Аски, ты должен быть сильны. - Он сделал паузу, стряхивая пепел. - Я должен поблагодарить тебя за это, Синдзи. Ей нужны друзья ее возраста.

_«И кто-то, кто удержит ее от повисания на мне каждый раз, стоит ей меня увидеть»_, молча добавил он. Пусть он и правда заботился о девушке, ее влюбленность была раздражающей... плюс взгляды отвращения от окружающих, когда она вцеплялась в него, были решительно опасны для его работы.

- Я не такой сильный... Я постоянно думаю о том, чтобы сдаться и просто ненавидеть ее, или, по крайней мере, перестать быть добрым к ней. - Мягко прошептал Третье Дитя.

- Это просто значит, что ты – человек. - Сказал Кадзи, выдыхая облачко дыма в противоположном направлении. - И, хоть мне и хотелось, чтобы ты стал ее другом, я дам тебе небольшой совет.

Он посмотрел вниз.

- Некоторые сражения не могут быть выиграны, как бы ты не боролся.

Синдзи внезапно озарило.

- Мы говорим о мне и Аске, или тебе и Мисато? - Невинно спросил он.

Кадзи показался сломленным, но через мгновение усмехнулся Синдзи.

- Ты весьма проницателен, Синдзи. - Прошептал он, и выкинул сигарету. - Но да, я думаю, что я и добрый Майор – безнадежный случай... и проигрывать битвы – не мой стиль.

Поставив точку в предложении, он затоптал окурок ботинком.

Закрыв глаза, Синдзи тихо прошептал:

- И не мой, думаю, тоже.

*

- Я дома, - Тихо сказал Синдзи, прежде чем с горечью закрыть глаза. _«Не что, чтобы кто-то собирался кричать «Добро пожаловать домой, Синдзи!»...»_

Сбросив ботинки, он мимолетно отметил, что Аска была дома, а Мисато – нет. Пилот Евы 01 _не_ хотел видеть рыжую прямо сейчас, так что приложил свои лучшие усилия, чтобы прокрасться в свою комнату и выиграть для себя немного времени.

Удача была не на его стороне.

- Идиот! Ты где был! - Раздраженно крикнула девушка, вставая с дивана.

Возможно, это был разговор с Кадзи, а возможно, он уже был сыт по горло, но контроль Синдзи лопнул, и он сердито крикнул:

- Не твое дело! - И ушел в свою комнату, оставив позади ошеломленную Аску.

_«Неужели... он... только что...»_ Ее мысли замерли, стоило ей прийти к осознанию, что только что произошло.

Пусть она действительно презирала его кроткий, покладистый характер, который только усугублялся тем, что он был пилотом Евы (и довольно квалифицированным, нехотя признала он, большей частью по количеству убитых ангелов), такая ярость не только была неожиданной, она бесила...

В то время как она поняла, что, шокированная, стояла в коридоре уже целую минуту и начала выкрикивать ненормативную лексику и яростную ругань в адрес Третьего Дитя, у него уже было достаточно времени, чтобы включить музыку в плеере на полную громкость.

Пен-Пен мудро отступил в свой замороженный дом с мягкой и искренней молитвой за безопасность милого поставщика еды. Ему будет не хватать бедного парня, кто оставит пингвина со злюкой и его пьяной хозяйкой.

Аска не ворвалась в комнату Третьего Дитя, больше из-за того, чтобы не давать ему удовольствие знать, насколько зла она была, чем из уважения к личной жизни. Но она, в качестве запоздалой мысли, порвала знак «Милая комнатка Синдзи» на кусочки, прежде чем устремиться с вою комнату.

Но, когда она повернулась уходить, открылась дверь и вышел Синдзи. Как-то он заметил, что крики прекратились, что значило: произошло что-то куда хуже. Он остановился в шоке, смотря на то, что осталось от безобидного знака, что Мисато в шутку сделала месяцы назад.

Смотря на обрывки глупой бумажки, он зарычал так, что это некомфортно напомнило Аске о берсерке Евы 01, что она видела на записях.

Но, прежде чем она заговорила, Синдзи сделал кое-что совершенно неожиданное.

Он ударил ее. Сильно.

И как только она упала на пол, он навис над рыжей, с глазами полными ярости... и ненависти.

- Я пытался, - Он говорил тихо, почти шепотом, но это было сильнее даже шторма. - Я старался быть приятным.

В своей безудержной ярости, он пнул девушку в голени, когда та попыталась встать, вынудив ее упасть вновь.

- Я устал быть приятным.

- Какого черта ты творишь! - Закричала рыжая, но Синдзи продолжил возвышаться над ней, и ударил ее в коленную чашечку, стоило ей попытаться подняться вновь.

- Я больше не хочу быть приятным.

Аска смертельно боялась, слыша спокойную ярость в голосе Третьего Дитя. Во всех ее мучениях, во всей неустанной ругани, она никогда не верила, что бесхребетный Синдзи Икари сорвется и на самом деле попытается причинить ей вред.

Но теперь он возвышался над ней, казалось, удвоившись в высоту и ширину, а его тихий голос казался диким ревом. Каждым своим дюймом он был непобедимым Синдзи, убийцей ангелов.

- Я старался быть твоим другом, Аска, - Шептал Синдзи, его потемневшие глаза сузились в ярости. - Но ты никогда не пробовала быть моим. Я пытался сделать все возможно, чтобы помочь тебе, быть добрым, а ты кидала это все мне в лицо.

Второе Дитя, несмотря на свой страх, все еще вела себя вызывающе.

- Ну и что? Мне не нужны друзья, и я уж точно не хочу быть другом слабого мальчика! - Прошипела она и дернулась, чтобы дать пощечину пилоту Евы 01.

Но Синдзи успел уклониться от этого, и жестоко прижал ее руку к стене, вынуждая Аску заплакать.

- Я знаю это... но я все же пытался. - Он остановился и полусознательно сжал крепче. - Но я не хочу пытаться больше... Мне надоело быть твоим мальчиком для битья и ждать, пока ты придешь и станешь _моим_ другом.

Его голос все еще был тихим и мягким, но это всего лишь была сталь, завернутая в бархат.

В эту секунду, Аска уже не пыталась бороться, онемевшая от пугающего монстра, заменившего кроткого парня. _«Боже мой... он убьет меня?»_ Это определенно не казалось надуманным с темной ненавистью, что возникла в его голубых глазах, и с его доминирующей, нависающей позицией.

- Итак... Я не буду пытаться дальше. - Синдзи отпустил ее руку и отодвинулся назад, но его глаза все еще были полны страшной злобы и ненависти.

- Извини... - Это не было его нормально извинение. Оно было грустнее, печальнее, и куда глубже, чем любое из предыдущих, и оно не ожидало ответа.

- Но с меня хватит.

И с этим, он оставил ее одну в пустом коридоре.


End file.
